1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation method for a driving circuit of a display device and related compensation module, and more particularly, to a compensation method capable of reducing motion blur of a display device and related compensation module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display which has the advantages of low radiation, light weight and low power consumption and is widely used in various information technology (IT) products, such as notebook computers, tablets, and mobile phones. An active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) LCD is the most commonly used transistor type in LCD families, and particularly in the large-size LCD family. A driving system installed in the LCD includes a timing controller, source drivers and gate drivers. The source and gate drivers respectively control data lines and scan lines, which intersect to form a cell matrix. Each intersection is a cell including crystal display molecules and a TFT. In the driving system, the gate drivers are responsible for transmitting scan signals to gates of the TFTs to turn on the TFTs on the panel. The source drivers are responsible for converting digital image data, sent by the timing controller, into analog voltage signals and outputting the voltage signals to sources of the TFTs. When a TFT receives the voltage signals, a corresponding liquid crystal molecule has a terminal whose voltage changes to equalize the drain voltage of the TFT, which thereby changes its own twist angle. The rate that light penetrates the liquid crystal molecule is changed accordingly, allowing different colors to be displayed on the panel.
Liquid crystal molecules in an LCD display have a relatively slow response. In reality, the driving system of the LCD often takes tens of milliseconds to adjust the voltages for controlling the directions of the liquid crystal molecules from one value to another. Under such a condition, the voltages for controlling the directions of the liquid crystal molecules may not be able to reach the target values within a frame period (e.g. within 16.7 ms), generating motion blur when the LCD displays dynamic images. In addition, the LCD utilizes a hold-type display mechanism, which holds voltages of the liquid crystal molecules in each frame period. Because of the visual persistence characteristic of the human eyes, the hold-type display mechanism is prone to the motion blur when the LCD displays the dynamic images. The motion blur downgrades the quality of displaying the dynamic images and becomes one of main issues of LCD. Thus, how to reduce the motion blur becomes a topic to be discussed.